


Pocałunek

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanifer, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, brak bety, tak jakby, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko idzie nie tak, jak powinno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Dean patrzył z przerażeniem na leżące na podłodze ciało Sama. Jego brat wyglądał, jakby nie żył i starszy Winchester przez chwilę myślał, że to koniec. Mimo to rzucił pierścienie na ścianę i wyrecytował zaklęcie. Dopiero wtedy dopadł do leżącego na podłodze brata.

— Sam! — krzyknął.

Był tam jeszcze, czy wyparł go diabeł?

— Sam, wstawaj — potrząsał nim, aż jego oczy się otworzyły. — Musisz skoczyć — powiedział, wskazując na wielką dziurę w ścianie, prowadzącą wprost do klatki.

— Dean? — jęknął młodszy Winchester, podnosząc się z trudem.

— Tak, Sammy. Musisz skoczyć — powtórzył.

Jego młodszy brat podszedł do dziury, wyglądając, jakby zbierał się na odwagę. Jednak nagle odwrócił się, zakańczając zaklęcie i chowając pierścienie do kieszeni kurtki.

— Sammy’ego dawno nie ma — powiedział Lucyfer i obszedł go dookoła. — Mówiłem ci, że to zawsze musiało się stać w Detroit. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Dean. A może za pięć lat?

Diabeł pocałował go krótko i zniknął, nim Winchester zdążył go odepchnąć.

 


End file.
